


What's Right in Front of You.

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck stared at Casey, silently hoping that the NSA agent would finally get a clue and see what was right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2008.

Chuck looked himself over in the mirror and smiled happily at what he saw. The white dinner jacket looked fantastic over his black t-shirt, with a stylish British flag on the front, and sat nicely over his pants – also black. He gave his reflection a wink before picking up the bottle of wine and heading out the door.

Once Chuck had arrived at his destination, he took a quick moment to check himself over. Satisfied with how he looked, Chuck gathered up his courage and knocked on the door. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for the door to open.

The apartment door opened a moment later and Chuck smiled charmingly at the occupant. "Uh... Hey."  _Real smooth, Bartowski,_  Chuck chided himself.

"Chuck?"

Chuck looked into Casey's shocked blue eyes. His smile widened as he looked at NSA agent. "Can I come in? I brought wine." To illustrate his point, Chuck waved the bottle of wine back and forth in front of Casey.

Completely bewildered, Casey moved to the side and let Chuck enter his apartment. He shook his head to clear it and turned to see Chuck making himself comfortable in his kitchen.

"What are you doing here and with wine no less?" Casey couldn't help but be a bit suspicious considering he had overheard the conversation Chuck had had with Roan earlier.

Chuck looked up from his task of trying to locate the bottle opener. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Casey paused. The kid knew that he was under surveillance 24/7 – at least where Casey was concerned – so there was no real point in beating around the bush. "Aren't you supposed to be at Walker's with that wine?"

If Chuck was surprised by the fact that Casey knew of his talk with Roan, he didn't show it. The Nerd Herder continued to search for the bottle opener. He gave a small cheer of triumph when he located it amongst Casey's vast array of utensils.

"Found it!" Chuck turned to Casey and showed him the bottle opener. "See? You know for a super spy, you aren't very organized."

Casey threw a glare in Chuck's direction. "Good for you, Chuck. You found the elusive bottle opener," he growled out sarcastically. "Now answer the question!"

"Oh... What was it again?" Chuck tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. He knew what the question was, of course. He just wanted to see Casey squirm.

"Chuck," Casey threatened as he took a menacing step closer. His tone alone promised Chuck a painful death if he didn't answer the question.

Chuck took a step away from Casey. He waved his hands in front of his chest in surrender. He hoped it would somewhat placate the other man. "Okay, okay, Casey, calm down. It was just a joke. Okay, a joke never hurt anyone, right?"

"It might hurt you." Casey let the unsaid but guaranteed threat hang in the air.

Chuck swallowed nervously.  _This isn't really going as well as I hoped it would..._  "Okay... According to the conversation you overheard... Yes, I should be at Sarah's with this wine... Well this and a rose."

Casey's slumped in disappointment, mentally of course. He had known that there was no way that Chuck would come to his apartment with a bottle of wine. Walker probably just kicked him to the curb and Chuck probably just wanted to drown his sorrows and Casey was the lucky one that he picked to share in his pity party.

" – oblivious."

"Huh?" Casey said slightly dazed. He hadn't realised that he had zoned out while Chuck was speaking and he had tuned back in only to catch the end of his sentence. "What did you say?"

Chuck smiled crookedly at Casey. It was a soft but knowing smile. "I said that for being a famous and renowned super spy and master of seduction, Roan is pretty oblivious."

Curious and confused baby blue eyes met Chuck's eyes. "How so?"

"You have to ask?" Chuck quipped. "God, you're just as clueless as Roan."

Casey growled deep in his throat and approached Chuck like a predator approaches his prey. Chuck gulped and backed away from the NSA agent. He tried to keep some semblance of space between them. It worked – but only until Chuck's back collided with the fridge and Casey closed the remaining distance.

Casey was practically pinning Chuck to the fridge, even though the older man wasn't even touching him. Chuck had to fight his body not to react to Casey's proximity and the pure heat radiating off the agent's body.

"Chuck... Men have died terrible deaths just for saying "Hi" to me. So you are extremely lucky that you have that computer in your head because without it you would have been dead before you said the first letter of that sentence."

Chuck gulped. Casey was terrifying when he was pissed. Hell, he was terrifying when he was happy. It didn't help that the deep rough voice that Casey had used to threaten him had shot a spike of raw arousal straight to Chuck's groin.

"So, Chuck," Casey spoke somewhat dangerously. "Why is Roan clueless? I certainly thought that he has you and Walker pegged."

 _Focus,_  Chuck told himself. He looked into Casey's questioning gaze and could see a small spark of... something flicker in and out of the piercing blue gaze.

"Yeah, well... That's why he's oblivious. Roan thinks he has me pegged but he's way off. I'll give him some point in regards to Sarah though."

"So... Do tell, how was Roan wrong about you?" Casey pressed.

"See! That's why I'm starting to think all of you secret agent types are oblivious! Come on, Casey. Think about it for a minute!"

Chuck stared at Casey, silently hoping that the NSA agent would finally get a clue and see what was right in front of him.

"As soon as that computer is out of your head," Casey paused as he pressed himself even closer into Chuck, "you are going to have nowhere to run and I am going to make you regret those "oblivious" comments."

Chuck had to suppress a groan of exasperation and of pleasure. Casey was still ignorant of what Chuck was trying to get him to realise. But the feel of Casey pressed fully against his was driving him mad with arousal. The NSA agent was just a few scant inches away from feeling what he was doing to Chuck. Casey was just too blind to see it and that was getting on Chuck's last nerve.

"Damn it, Casey!" Chuck growled at the other man.

"Watch it, Bartowski. You're on pretty thin ice," Casey warned.

Chuck snapped when he heard Casey's comment and his brown eyes clouded over in anger. "You idiot! How can you not understand what's going on here? You're so obsessed with what you think is going on that you're not seeing this," Chuck paused for a breath and gestured his hands between them to emphasis his point.

Casey watched Chuck as he gestured at himself and then at Casey. He could see the frustration in Chuck's eyes and he knew that there was something lurking under the surface. "Get on with it, Chuck," Casey said gruffly.

Chuck stared at him incredulously. Words were obviously not getting through to the man before him.  _Well actions do speak louder than words..._ "Fine! If you don't get it then I'll show you."

With a strength that neither of them knew that Chuck possessed, the younger man grabbed Casey's wrist and pulled it towards his body. Chuck placed the big, strong hand over his aching erection and he moaned gratefully when Casey – on reflex – tightened his fingers around his cock.

"Do you get it now?" Chuck asked.

Casey could only stare. His hand was still firmly cupping Chuck's groin and he didn't even try to move it away. He met Chuck's eyes and saw the hopeful expression in his brown depths.

"Chuck," Casey started. "I – we... can't..."

The spark of hope that had sprung to life within Chuck, died out when Casey spoke. He let his hand drop from around the agent's wrist. With a slight shove, Chuck pushed Casey away from him and moved as far as he could away from the agent.

"Yeah... You're right," Chuck spoke quietly.

The younger man stood there quietly and waited for Casey to do or say something. Casey didn't. Chuck sighed and started to head towards the front door. Chuck got the message loud and clear. Casey didn't want him.


	2. Part Two

Casey watched as Chuck moved closer to the door, dejectedly. He didn't know what to do to make this situation make sense. He knew Chuck wanted him. Hell! Casey had felt just how much Chuck wanted him.

_He's my asset. Nothing more and that's how it has to stay. For his safety as well as mine. Chuck can't mean more to me than an assignment._

Casey looked at Chuck. The younger man had paused at the front door with his hand on the knob. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should. "Casey?" His voice was small and timid when he spoke.

"Yeah, Chuck?"

"I... Never mind."

The sound of the door opening seemed to jar something in Casey and before he could rationalize it away, he was at the door and slamming it shut. Chuck stared dumbly at the now closed door in front of his face. He had almost been free from this embarrassing situation and now, he was trapped with Casey's chest pressing into his back.

"C-Casey?"

The agent didn't reply. He just locked the front door. They stood in tense silence for a few minutes.

"Casey... Look, I'm sorry. I thought... I don't know..." Chuck looked down at the floor. "I'll leave and I promise that I'll never speak of it or do anything like this ever again."

Casey listened to Chuck's babbling apology. He felt frozen. He had slammed the door shut before even thinking about it and now what?

Chuck turned slightly to look at Casey over his shoulder and noticed that the agent was standing frozen behind him. "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I allowed to leave or not? I understand you're angry but I just...I thought..." Chuck trailed off.

"Thought what, Chuck?" Casey didn't know why he was asking but he hoped that whatever Chuck answered would help him figure out what he was going to do.

Chuck looked sheepishly at Casey through his lashes. "I thought you, well. That you liked me, you know, how I like you..."

Casey took in what Chuck said. Chuck liked him, which was obvious by the erection the younger man was sporting. Casey did feel something for Chuck – more than what a handler should feel for his asset.

"Chuck, listen to me. We shouldn't even be having this conversation. This could and more than likely will end badly."

"I know that but that doesn't change how I feel about you," Chuck spoke honestly. "I get that you don't feel the same. So, I'll just go and we'll never speak about this again. Okay?" Chuck turned back to face the door and disengaged the lock. He threw a small smile over his shoulder at Casey. "See you tomorrow." With that, Chuck was gone. The front door clicking shut behind him.

Casey stood there and stared at the closed door. Chuck liked him and knew the risks but was willing to try anyway. All he thought when he tried to being himself to just give in and be with Chuck was that it wouldn't – couldn't – work. Chuck wanted to try and he liked Casey. Why couldn't he just do the same?

 _God, I'm an idiot! This job has taken everything away from me! My family, Ilsa, and now it's taking Chuck away from me._ Casey stared angrily at the closed door when he thought about it like that.  _There is no way I'm going to let this job take away my last chance._

Casey threw open his front door and raced into the courtyard after Chuck. The younger man hadn't gotten far and Casey grabbed his arms and spun him around to face him.

"Casey? Wha – "

Casey cupped Chuck's face and kissed him. The kiss was filled with want and passion. Casey pulled Chuck as close to him as possible. He didn't want even an inch of space separating them, not anymore. When air became necessary, they broke apart and their chests heaved as they tried to get air back into their bodies. Casey rested his forehead against Chuck's and stared into his eyes and Chuck stared back,

The two of them stood there for what felt like hours and just stared in each other's eyes. Chuck broke the silence first. "Wow that was some kiss."

Casey smiled softly. "Yeah, it was."

"So, where does this leave us...?" Chuck said nervously.

"Right where we need to be."

"Meaning?"

Casey gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. The NSA agent turned and walked back towards his apartment. Once he reached the still open door, he turned to look back at Chuck.

"Coming?"

Chuck followed Casey into the apartment and sat himself down on the couch next to Casey. They sat in silence for a moment before Casey started to talk. "Chuck," Casey said as he looked at Chuck. "I do like you the way you thought I did."

"Then... why did you say that we couldn't do this?" Chuck asked quietly.

Casey sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Because, Chuck... No matter how we feel about each other... I can't stop thinking that you are going to get hurt because of my feelings for you. I have a lot of enemies, Chuck..."

"And you don't want them to use me to get to you or vice versa," Chuck whispered. "So what do we do now? You said that we were right where we need to be. But what does that mean, Casey?"

Casey cupped the side of Chuck's face. "I'll keep you safe no matter what." He leaned in and gave Chuck a small kiss. "We  _can_  do this, Chuck. I want to do this."

Chuck smiled at Casey. He knew that he would do whatever it took to keep him safe. It thrilled yet terrified him at the same time. "Just take care of yourself as well," Chuck spoke softly.

"Deal."

The two men smiled at each other before simultaneously leaning in for a kiss. There was a good chance that his would be the death of them both but neither cared. As long as they were together now, it didn't matter.


End file.
